


The Great Mysteries of Yumenosaki

by Kimchi (KumaMusical)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaMusical/pseuds/Kimchi
Summary: Have you ever thought about some of the things Anzu has seen and experienced at this school? Do you read an event and realize later on that what happened isn't normal? Ever wonder if Anzu's just become used to these boys' quirks and oddities?If so, this here's the collection for you! Compiled here are some glorious Anzu moments, some canon, some extrapolated from canon events and other things. Take a peak.





	1. You Have to be Present for Practice

Anzu knocked lightly on the door to the Light Music Club. Sure that Undead is meeting today, she opened the door, giving a glance to her stack of documents as she did so. When she looked up and saw the room dark she paused, standing in the doorway confused. Nobody was in the room, or so it seemed until she heard a muffled voice from the shadows. Hesitantly she found a light switch and flipped it revealing Koga struggling across the room; Hands and feet tied haphazardly. Only seconds after the light turned on, the lid of the nearby coffin moved. It opened to reveal Rei, yawning as he sat up. Anzu’s mouth hung open at the sight, eyes flitting back and forth between the two boys. She cleared her throat and took a few steps into the room, making her way to a nearby table. 

“I have some documents about Undead’s next live, I’ll just leave them here for you.” She arranged the pile of papers neatly and made a beeline for the exit. 

“Ah, thank you Anzu~ We’ll be sure to look them over, thanks for all your hard work.” Anzu waved back at Rei, stopping in the doorway again to look back at Koga. Rei took this opportunity to call out to her again.

“Little Miss, if you happen to see Kaoru-kun on your way out, could you send him our way? We’re meant to have a special practice with another unit today, so I sent Adonis-kun after him, but it would seem he’s avoiding him. Surely if it’s you, little miss, Kaoru-kun will come running from anywhere on earth~” Rei chuckled as he said this, taking fun in Anzu’s mild annoyance.

“I’ll be sure to do that, Rei-san. Have a good practice... You too Koga-kun.” She bowed and walked out, stopping a small distance down the hallway. She put her hands together as if she was praying, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again after a long moment of silence, she continued her walk back to the 2-A classroom. The thought that sometimes it’s better not to know things crossed her mind many times through the remainder of her day. 


	2. Swimming With The Fishes

“Anzu-san~ Good morning~” Anzu stared at the situation in front of her. Kanata sat calmly in the fountain, soaked head to toe and swaying gently as if enjoying a sweet melody only he can hear. 

“Good morning, Kanata-san.” Still not quite processing the whole scene, Anzu put her bag down and held out her hand to him. School hadn’t yet started for the day and already Kanata was soaking in the fountain; Surely this means it’s going to be a long day.

“Can I help you out of there? Class is going to start soon, so I think you should dry off and try to make it, Kanata-san.” Though she didn’t want to sound like she’s talking to a child, it’s exactly how she felt having this conversation. Sighing when he simply stared serenely at her outstretched hand, Anzu bent down to retrieve something out of her bag. Checking the time on her phone, she cringed as more students walked past them, sure that at any moment Keito was going to be one of them. Sure enough quick footsteps approached and stopped directly behind her. 

“Shinkai, how many times must I tell you, you’re not allowed in the fountain? I swear I’ve never met someone so incorrigible.” He stepped beside Anzu to let Kanata feel the full force of his words. Huffing about so early in the morning, Anzu thought tiredly, must be why Keito is often so stressed. This school always has so much going on. 

“Keito-san, good morning. If you’d like, I could convince Kanata-san to get out of the fountain so you can go to class, I’m sure you’re busy again today.” 

“I don’t believe even you could get through to Shinkai, Anzu. Though you seem to be able to communicate with even the most troublesome students, he’s simply too--” The sound of water splashing interrupted Keito’s small lecture, causing both he and Anzu to turn back towards the fountain. There Kanata had stood up from the water wearing a displeased look, though to Anzu it appeared more like a cute pout than anything else. 

“The Temple Guy always interrupts me, so today I’ll give up. I’ll be a hero for Anzu-san, and save her from the Temple Guy~” After patting her on the head with a wet hand Kanata climbed out of the fountain and made his way leisurely towards the school building, a faint ‘Puka puka~” could be heard as he made his exit. The thought struck her that this shouldn't be a normal occurrence, nor should she be used to things like this. Anzu took a breath in as if to say something, but ultimately closed her mouth when she couldn’t think of anything. Instead she gave a quick bow towards Keito, mumbled a “have a nice day” and scurried off to her own class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puka Puka~ Suggest some weird things for Anzu if they're not here already! I love writing these things~ But often can't find any ideas....
> 
> If you wonder where I obtain character's ways of calling each other, it's all off the wiki~


	3. Let Sleeping Bears Lie

While walking to class, Anzu passed by an empty classroom and caught sight of a whisp of black hair through the cracked open door. Soon after a dull thud came from the same room. Anzu immediately turned on her heel to investigate, worried somebody had collapsed or gotten injured. When she opened the door, somebody was indeed laying on the floor, though not injured as she had feared. Instead Ritsu was slumped against the wall, sleeping soundly, seemingly without a care in the world. Anzu’s shoulders drooped, defeat taking over her posture. Logically, she should just leave him here and let one of his classmates know to pick him up, though that would ultimately mean giving Mao more work. Sighing, she decided it’s better to at least try to get him up and to his classroom. She squatted down next to him, setting down her books and papers to use both hands to shake him back and forth. 

“Ritsu-san, you shouldn’t sleep here. You should at least be in your own classroom, what if someone needs to--” Ristu, still asleep, grabbed one of her arms and pulled her forward. Now kneeling and trying desperately to pull out of his grasp, Anzu let out a frustrated huff. He’s clingy and troublesome enough when awake, though it’s rarely when she sees him, but even when asleep he has to be difficult. His actions reminded her of a time something similar happened to Izumi during a Knights practice, though it became a full body embrace and ended with Ritsu just about thrown across the room. Just as she thought of giving up and remaining captive for the duration of his nap, footsteps accompanied by familiar voices passed by the doorway. Sensing her chance, Anzu called out as loud as she could muster. 

“Mao-san! I need your help!” The conversation stopped as she heard two people approach the room in a rush. The door flew open with Mao and Hokuto behind it. 

“Anzu, what’s wrong!?” Spoken in unison, both boys sounded wildly concerned, though it was quickly replaced with surprise. Hokuto only sighed and gave Mao a pat on the shoulder, as if to say “I’ll leave this to you” in his own way as he left the room. He called out to Anzu as he exited.

"I'll tell the teacher you might be a few minutes late."

For his part, Mao couldn’t help a smile and began to crack up at the situation. Anzu sighed again, not even able to imagine how ridiculous she must look. Mao made his way over, now openly laughing, and knelt beside her. 

“Ritsu, you’re gonna make the producer late for class, and then we’ll all be in trouble. Are you really going to sleep here and be held back a year again? I’ll graduate without you at this rate.” He grabbed both of Ritsu’s arms, still holding tight onto Anzu’s and pulled him up to sitting. Ritsu groaned, trying to fall back out of his grip and back onto the floor. 

“Ma-kun, just leave me here to recover, I’ve already done a lot today.”

“It’s our third class of the day, and you’ve slept through the first two.” 

“But I walked all the way here... Wherever I am.” 

“Then at least let go of Anzu so she can leave, don’t drag her into your class skipping problem~” Ritsu whined in response. 

“But Anzu’s warm, and I’m already here” Through all of this, Anzu only paid attention to pulling Ritsu’s fingers off her arm one by one. For someone who’s not even fully conscious, his grip is ridiculously strong. She tuned out the two boys' bickering as she pried Ritsu’s hand off slowly. The sound of the bell startled all three of them, causing Ritsu to momentarily loosen his grip. She pulled her arm away quickly, suppressing the urge to literally scream victoriously. Moving quickly she gathered up her things and made for the door, leaving the still bickering boys on the floor. 

“Mao-kun, Ritsu-san, I’ll see you later after classes I’m sure!” She bowed quickly and ran out, thanking whatever higher power placed her in the class opposite of them for this day specifically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Kuma-kun? Kuma = bear? Bears. My original user is Kuma. I'm funny.   
Anyway! This is based off a moment in Ensemble Stars On Stage!! Judge of Knights, where an asleep Ritsu bear hugs Izumi. Also I think... Somewhere... A card, maybe an event or scout story, he kinda just... Grabs onto Anzu or Mao while asleep or something? I remember it, but don't quote me on it. 
> 
> Suggest some weird things for Anzu if they're not here already! Please I need something to do in between classes this semester.


End file.
